A Very, Multicultural family?
by KawaiiSparkles
Summary: What is, maybe, Italy and Germany, Japan, America, everyone, weren't really countries anymore? Just people, with crazy, semi-normal lives. And kids. Donatella, Kristoff, Meg, Levi. Who all, in some way, take after their parents. GerIta, Giripan, FrUK, and more
1. Chapter 1

**So, of course, this is a Hetalia AU. In which, the countries aren't (but used to be) countries. Now their normal people. Feliciano, Ludwig, Arthur, Yao, ect. Their married, with kids, and continue to live crazy but somewhat normal lives. And I haven't done something that isn't a one shot in a while, so here it goes.**

'_**God I hate this family.'**_

_Beep, beep, beep!_

The alarm clock wouldn't shut up.

Feliciano jumped out of bed, turned off the alarm clock, and turned to his left to see his husband trying to smother himself with his own pillow.

"Ludwig, c'mon, get up. Mornings aren't that bad." Feliciano said, giving Ludwig a peck on the cheek.

"That's easy for you to say—" Ludwig said, sitting up. "You're so happy in the mornings I'm pretty sure you're on some kind of drug."

"I'm just positive!" The Italian beamed, as he smiled and began to walk out the door.

"You going to wake up Donni?" Ludwig asked.

"Mhm. You wake up Mori." Feliciano yelled back as he turned down the hall to a room that had a large CD plastered on the front door. The CD read: "Donni", each letter a different font. Feliciano banged on the door three times, and heard a faint moan from behind it.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled, as he opened the door to reveal a room with clothes thrown all over the room, and a laptop with stickers on the cover on the floor.

"Donatella, you have to get up." Feliciano said, pulling the covers off of a tired, 16-year-old girl.

"But daddy—" Donatella began, but was cut off by her father,

"Do you want me to get dad on you?" He questioned, and she shot up from her bed, her dyed-red hair falling in her face.

"I'm going to go wake up your brother, ok?" Feliciano asked, looking her in the eye, "Don't go back to sleep."

"I won't, I won't." She groaned. For Donni, or Donatella, because her father insisted on calling her by her really name too often, her life was as hard as it could be. Granted, this coming from the mindset of a 16-year-old, her perception of hard isn't quite accurate. She liked to wear combat-boots, with several necklaces, bracelets, and rings. She liked wearing too many layers of jackets, really tight pants, and large glasses she didn't need. Her dad, the tall serious one, thought this was incredibly dumb, and tried to get her to stop as much as he could. Not to mention the constant problem of having two dads, is figuring out something to call them. The family had settled that Feliciano would be daddy, while Ludwig would be dad. But Donni like to mix things up, instead of keeping the same two things. First world problems, right?

Feli turned the corner after walking out of Donni's bedroom, and walked into his eldest son's room. He flipped the switch to turn the lights on and see a lump moving under messed-up bed sheets.

"Kristoff, you have to get up." Feli said, leaning against the doorway, "sometime today?"

"Daddy—" Kristoff said, pulling the covers away from his face to reveal his huge, pleading blue eyes. "I don't feel good. My stomach hurts!" He exclaimed, grabbing his stomach and rolling around in his bed.

"Mhm." Feli said, turning around, "You're twelve, you can handle it. Be down for breakfast in 15 minutes, ok?" All he heard was a groan as Feli walked out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

He turned the stove on, and pulled eggs and milk out of the fridge. He rummaged through the pantry and pulled out batter, he cracked some of the eggs when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Donni?" Feli called, not turning around.

"Guess again," a deep voice, with a thick German accent said, as Feli turned around.

"Lud, you got Mori." Feli smiled at the 2-year-old Japanese child Ludwig was carrying. "Put him in his highchair, I'll grab a bowl."

"Okay," Ludwig sat Mori in his chair, and turned to Feliciano who had just sat a bowl of food in front of the child and turned down the stove. "Good morning." Ludwig said, as he grabbed Feli's hips and pulled him in, kissing him. Feliciano smirked, and told Ludwig to grab two plates from the cabinet.

Donni skipped to the table, and pulled a chair out, sitting down. She was wearing her usual style of clothes, extremely tight jeans, and extremely loose shirts, one too many jackets and necklaces. She looked up at her dad with her large, unneeded glasses. Ludwig was too tired to complain, and dropped some eggs onto her plate.

"Did you see your brother getting ready to come down?" Feli asked.

"No," Donni responded, stuffing eggs into her mouth. "Why?"

'He must think he can get out of going to school with that fake stomach ache of his," Feli said, turning to the stairs.

"What?" Ludwig asked, turning to Feli "My _liebling _has a tummy ache?" He asked, starting to walk up the stairs.

'Ludwig, no, he's faking it so get out of school."

"How do you know? What is he has a virus? What is he's really sick and we're sending him to school? What then? What kind of parents would that make us?" Ludwig stuttered, as a small 12-year-old boy came down the stairs, skipping every other step.

"What's for breakfast?" Kristoff asked. Pulling out a chair beside his sister. "Donni, your seeing isn't bad."

"So?" She asked, as her brother pulled them off her face and put them onto Mori's.

"Hey!' Donni exclaimed, as Kristoff giggled at the sight of their youngest brother in glasses.

"_glashes_, _glashes_! " The little boy giggled, and Feli turned to his husband, gesturing at Kristoff "He's fine."

"I guess." Ludwig admitted, as he checked his watch for the time. "Woops, time to go." He said, grabbing two backpacks and handing them to Donni and Kristoff.

"Here," Feli said, as he stuck a piece of toast in Kristoff's mouth. "Now, go catch the bus," He said hurrying the kids out the front door.

"Wait—" Donni said, running back to Mori and grabbing her glasses and giving him a kiss. "Okay" she said, running out the door.

"Be good!" Ludwig yelled, as Feli closed the door and sighed.

"Doesn't Mori have a playdate with someone?" Ludwig asked, as he looked of at the small boy wearing overalls.

"Yeah, he does," Feli said, picking up the plates and putting them in the sink "With Kiku and Heracles's kid. She's the same age as Mori"

"What's her name? Arabella?" Ludwig asked, helping Feli clean up.

"Yeah that was it. They're coming over at 2 o'clock." Feli said, kissing Ludwig on the cheek, "I'll get Mori cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, First of all thank you to KittyKitty15 for coming up with the idea for the characters in this chapter, and for the couple. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: '_You're really not fit to be a father_.'

"Ok, sweetie, I know you're Canadian and all," Gilbert began, sighing in front of an entire refrigerator full of eggs, Canadian bacon and maple syrup "but do we really need _this_ much?"

"What?" Mathew asked in a defensive tone "It's not _that_ much. And, either way, you eat more of it than I do."

"Mathew. You put a bottle of maple syrup on each pancake."

"I do not!"

"You kind of do, dad." Markus, a tall, 6' foot 16-year-old boy who doctor's say isn't getting any taller said, sitting at a breakfast table.

"See? He agrees with me." Gilbert said, ruffling the boy's black hair and sitting next to him at the table.

"Be quiet, both of you." Mathew said, setting a plate of eggs and a pancake down in front of Markus. Gilbert snickered and exchanged a glance with his son. Out of everyone in the world, the last person you'd choose to become a father is Gilbert Beilschmidt. It was mystery to everyone how he managed to bring up someone like Ludwig, but guessing, everyone thought that is was because Ludwig was old enough when the two met to have already developed his personality. Mathew and Gilbert adopted the baby of a woman when she was only two months pregnant, and had a deal that if, when the found out, the baby turned out to be a boy, Gilbert chose the name, and if it was a girl, Mathew chose it. It was an odd deal, because they thought they were going to agree on a name, but when they both had different ideas and neither was going to back down, this seemed like the best option. Of course, when the baby turned out to be a boy, Gilbert chose a name of German decent. Markus, Mathew thought, wasn't actually a bad name at all. Considering that Gilbert had joked about naming him Megatron when he found out it was going to be a boy.

"Did you wake up your sisters, Markus?" Mathew asked, flipping a pancake.

"Can they never wake up?" Markus asked, getting a giggle and a 'good one' out of Gilbert.

"Don't be mean to them, their your sisters." Mathew said as he turned the stove down and flipped the pancake onto a plate. "And Gilbert, down encourage him."

"How am I encouraging him?" Gilbert asked, wide-eyed.

"Making pleased remarks on his comments is encouraging." Mathew said, glaring at Gilbert. Suddenly two people were hugging Mathew from behind, he jumped a little bit, and that got a snicker out of Gilbert and Markus.

"Morning, dad." The two voices said at once, as Mathew turned around to hug them back. "Good morning cuties." Mathew smiled.

"It's the Devil's children." Markus sneered. Ever since the two twin girls were born 13 years ago, Markus has resented the role of their older brother. He calls then the 'Devil's Children' and 'two little rats' and 'insects'. Maybe it's because Mathew favors the two of them a little bit, but, doesn't Gilbert favor Markus? Generally, it's just the common distaste between siblings. When Mia and Ava ask Markus why he's always such a "butt" to them, he retorts with 'You're a butt to me too' or 'twins annoy me'. They can never argue with the first one, but, frankly, they enjoy being twins. Markus says he gets annoyed with the fact that they dress alike, but they always respond saying they don't dress alike. Well, technically, they don't. For example, today, (and most of the time) they're both wearing camouflage pants with black combat boots, but their each wearing different T-shirts. Ava wearing a "Welcome to Night Vale" shirt and Mia wearing a "Supernatural" shirt.

"Don't call your sisters that, Markus." Mathew said, setting two plates down in front of Mia and Ava who always sit next to each other and across from Markus.

"But they are." Markus glared at the twins, and he shoved another piece of pancake into his mouth, "I've seen it. I hear them chanting at night."

"Oh, that?" Ava asked, looking at Markus "That's what makes you think we're the Devil's children?"

"Duh." Markus said, looking at them with blue eyes and a sarcastic expression "You've attempted to murder me 3 times now."

"Well," Mia said "I can't call you wrong, I mean," she looked at her sister Ava "You don't know our birth parents, do you?" Mia smiled.

"Dad, she's doing it again! She's creeping me out!" Markus yelled to his dad, A.K.A. Mathew.

"Ava, Mia," Gilbert said, pulling on their blonde ponytails lightly "Keep up the good work." The twins giggled as Markus gaped and pointed at the twins. "Dad!"

Mathew hit Gilbert on the shoulder as he walked over to the table and sat next to Mia "Don't scare your brother, Mia."

"But dad, it's so easy." Mia giggled, as Ava nudged Mia on the shoulder.

"I know. But still, don't do it." Mathew smirked.

"Thanks, da—hey!" Markus exclaimed, as Mia and Ava laughed. "The really creepy thing about you two is I've been living with you guys for 13 years and still can't tell you apart." Markus scowled.

"It's really not hard." Ava said, "I have freckles and she doesn't. You'd be able to remember that if you were smart."

"Okay, okay." Gilbert said, grabbing 3 school backpacks and nudging them out the door, as Markus continued to angrily mumble, "stop bitching and get in the car."

"Gilbert!" Mathew exclaimed, hitting Gilbert in the shoulder and stopping him at the front door as the three children got into the car.

"What?"

"Don't talk like that." Mathew said, handing Gilbert a pair of car keys. "Take the kids to school. And don't stop for McDonalds, or doughnuts, just get them to school, okay?" Mathew groaned, as Gilbert nodded, grabbing the keys.

"I promise they're not going to be late, okay?" Gilbert said leaning forward and kissing Mathew right before he walked outside and started up the car.

**Ok, so I know chapter one and two are very similar with just different characters and ships but I PROMISE that the next chapter will NOT take place in the morning before school. I'm not sure what it will be, maybe some of the kids hanging out somewhere being funny and stupid? I'm willing to take ANY suggestions. Either way, it WILL be different, I promise.**

***THROWS SPARKLES EVERYWHERE***

**Ciao!~ **


End file.
